Spiritual Awakening
by FearIsButFearItself
Summary: Sequel to Ghostly Phenomenon. Allen Walker is back in reality, confused and unsure of everything. His head spinning, he tries to figure out what's real and what's fiction, in unconventional methods.
1. Prelude

**Spiritual Awakening**

_Summary: Sequel to Ghostly Phenomenon. Allen Walker is back in reality, confused and unsure of everything. His head spinning, he tries to figure out what's real and what's fiction, in unconventional methods._

Disclaimer: We do not own D. Gray-Man, and we never will.

.

.

.

**PRELUDE**

.

.

.

_Chapter Start_

"Allen?" A voice softly called out, attempting to break through the haze in Allen's mind. "Allen, can you hear me?" The voice tried again, sounding desperate.

She gained no response.

A sigh escaped her lips, a soft pout playing on them. "Alright then, I'll just talk." She took a deep breath. "In case you can't tell, it's me, Lenalee." A brief pause. "…I was hoping that you'd wake up this time, but I hope for that every time that I'm here, yeah?" She paused for a few moments now, taking another deep breath. "It's all up to you now, Allen. Waking up, I mean. If you want to wake up, then you can and will, but if you don't want to… well, then you'll be like this forever." A sob escaped her, breaking at the end. "I miss you, Allen. I miss you so, _so _much. …Please wake up, **please**."

Minutes passed, and Allen neither moved nor showed any signs of waking.

"…I'll be back tomorrow." Lenalee said, standing up shakily. "Bye, Allen." She left the room, pausing at the door to glance back at the white haired boy, hoping that he'd be smiling at her, telling her that everything would be alright. He wasn't. With a sigh, she left the room, tears continuously streaming down her face.

Once she was gone, the white haired boy internally sighed. "Is it time to wake up, then?" He wondered to himself, glancing around his mind. "…Yeah, I think it is."

In the hospital room, a pair of hazel eyes revealed themselves to the world for the first time in a year. A smile played across Allen Walker's lips, his eyes glinting gleefully. "I'm back." He stated aloud to the empty room, a satisfied feeling in his chest. "…I'm back."

_Chapter End_

.

.

.

Fibfi-Chan: Yo! *grins and waves*

Deke: We've finally gotten around to writing this!

Masquerade: We know that this is short, but please bare with us.

Angel: *giggles* It's just the prelude, so it's short, but the next chapter'll be longer, promise!

Blank: *laughs* It's been so long since we've said this, but as to keep tradition;

All: Review and we'll give you COOKIES!

Deke: Seriously though, your feedback would be highly appreciated, along with constructive criticism.


	2. Awake

**Spiritual Awakening**

_Summary: Sequel to Ghostly Phenomenon. Allen Walker is back in reality, confused and unsure of everything. His head spinning, he tries to figure out what's real and what's fiction, in unconventional methods._

Disclaimer: We do not own D. Gray-Man, and we never will.

.

.

.

**AWAKE**

.

.

.

_Chapter Start_

Letting out an agitated sigh, Allen tried to pull his arm out of the nurse's grasp.  
"I'm fine, I really don't need-or want-blood drawn, so if you could just let me go-"

He received a slap of the back of his head for his efforts.

"You are not fine, Mr. Walker. You have just woken up from a _coma_, and I'm trying to prevent you from falling into another one."  
The nurse snapped, shooting him a glare.

"Can I at least have something to eat?"  
Allen asked, giving her a hopeful look.

"No." She stated, deadpanning.  
"You just had lunch not even an hour ago, Mr. Walker."

Pouting dejectedly, the white-haired boy turned his gaze to the window, his pout deepening when he saw that it was closed.  
"Can you at least open the window? It's really hot in here."

Raising an eyebrow at him, she sighed and, letting go of his arm (to his immense happiness), she went over and opened the window, the soft breeze instantly cooling the room.

Beaming, Allen smiled at her.  
"Thank you!"

Returning the smile, she sat down again and, hands folded carefully in her lap, stared at Allen curiously.  
"So Mr. Walker,"

"-Call me Allen, please."  
He interrupted, laughing slightly.

Nodding, she continued.  
"Allen then; what happened to you, when you were in the coma? Did you live in a fantasy world, or was it like you were asleep?"  
She inquired, her eyes wide with curiosity.

Stiffening, Allen remained silent for a few moments before looking at her, his eyes cold.  
"I don't think that you have the right to be asking me that, Miss…?"

"Mrs. Jones."  
She said, looking nervous.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't think-"

"Obviously. Please leave."  
He spoke, going back to looking out the window.

Hastily bowing, still apologizing, she fled the room; she didn't return for the rest of the day.

_Chapter End_

.

.

.

Blank: *coughs* We might have bs-ed that chapter, a little bit.  
Deke: And by might he means that we did.  
Fibfi-Chan: Sorry for both the shortness of the chapter and for how long we took to get this posted.  
Masquerade: We've gotten a bit caught up in life, but we haven't forgotten about this story.  
Angel: We'll try to get the next chapter out sooner, and make it much longer!  
Fibfi-Chan: Please leave a review, or pm us, with your feedback and/or constructive criticism!


	3. Disorders

**Spiritual Awakening**

_Summary: Sequel to Ghostly Phenomenon. Allen Walker is back in reality, confused and unsure of everything. His head spinning, he tries to figure out what's real and what's fiction, in unconventional methods._

Disclaimer: We do not own D. Gray-Man, and we never will.

.

.

.

**DISORDERS**

.

.

.

_Chapter Start_

"He's awake?" A certain Lenalee Lee exclaimed, clasping her hands together under her chin. "Brother, are you certain?"

Smiling at her, Komui nodded, showing her the phone in his hand. "The hospital just called and informed me. It seems like your visits have helped him wake up."

"Just wait until I tell Lavi, he'll be so happy!" Lenalee said, smiling widely, putting on her coat as she spoke. "Kanda will be happy too, at least a little bit, I know he's missed bickering with Allen!"

Komui watched her for a few moments before speaking again. "Lenalee… Don't you think that it would be better for you to have… _different_, friends?" He asked, wincing slightly as she turned a glare onto him. "Not that I don't like your friends, Lenalee, it's just that I don't know if they're best for your recovery."

"They're _fine_ for my recovery, brother!" She snapped, finishing clasping her coat buttons before she grabbed her purse off the table. "I don't know why you think otherwise, you've met them before and got along with them just fine-!"

"That's not the problem, Lenalee." He interrupted, bringing a hand to his glasses in frustration. "The problem _is_ that they're mentally unstable!"

She went silent at that, as she stared at him with wide eyes.

"Lavi has multiple personalities, Lenalee, who is he going to be today, Lavi or Deke or one of the others?" Komui harshly said, trying to ignore the look on his little sister's face. "Kanda is bipolar, and violent, and he could hurt you in one of his mood swings."

Tears of frustration in her eyes, Lenalee glared at Komui before speaking. "What about Allen? What flaws does he have that you're going to point out?" She asked, fists clenched at her sides, "They may not be completely okay in their heads, but neither am I, and that's one of the reasons we're such good friends, because we all have our flaws and we acknowledge that, and we work through them together! If you think that they're bad influences on me or something, just because they have some disorders, then you might want to try and get rid of me, because I'm my own worst influence, and I'm not all that good in the head either; I did try to kill myself, remember?"

"Lenalee, you know I didn't mean it like that!" Komui exclaimed, looking upset.

"Then how did you mean it, brother?" Lenalee demanded, "Tell me, how did you mean it?"

Unable to respond, Komui could only stutter out a slight apology to her, while she narrowed her eyes at him in anger.

"I thought so; I'll be back late, so don't wait up." She said, storming out of the house, ignoring the tears going down her face.

* * *

Allen sat in his hospital bed, glaring bored at the wall. "Why do you people insist on always drawing my blood?" He asked the nurse, watching her out of the corner of his eye.

"T-To make sure that your blood is okay." She answered, not looking up from her task.

"It's running through my veins, isn't it? If it wasn't, then you could worry."

There was a long moment of silence, during which Allen slowly let his gaze turn to her, grinning at her hair style. "You wear your hair in piggy-tails?" He asked, laughing.

Flushing, she looked up at him. "W-Well yes, i-if you don't like it then I could-"

"No, no, I like it!" Allen interrupted, holding up his hands to her, smiling. "It's cute, really!"

Squeaking, she looked back down at his arm, taking out the needle and bandaging the puncture, her face flushed darkly. "Th-Thank you, then I'll be sure to wear it more often!"

Allen looked down at her name tag, grinning. "Lou Fa? That's a cute name, matches the hair."

Embarrassed, she squeaked out a small "thank you" before hurriedly gathering her things, ignoring the needles and pills that fell, before bowing quickly and rushing out of the room.

"Ah, she's cute, like a little sister or a cat." Allen said fondly, before his mood turned to one of distaste as he looked down at his arm. "…She could be a better nurse, though."

_Chapter end_

.

.

.

Fibfi-Chan: We are so, so sorry! We never meant to take this long for the next chapter!

Masquerade: Please be sure to nag at us if we're not updating quick enough!

Angel: Yeah, and we're really, really sorry!

Blank & Deke: We hope that you all enjoyed the chapter, which features Lou Fa from the Asian Branch of The Black Order!

Masquerade: Please review or pm us with your thoughts on the chapter and/or constructive criticism!


End file.
